But a Faint Memory
by Shi no Tenshi1
Summary: Answer to a challenge by Amy a long time ago. Suprise pairing and a bit of 5xS at the end.


Disclaimer: I've been trying to come up with a funny disclaimer practically forever, but I can't. So I'll just have you know I don't own Gundam Wing or any its associated characters.

Author's Notes: Here's a challenge thrown at me by Amy (her alias is crystal tears) some time ago. I think it's one of the weirdest alternate pairings I've ever heard of, but she was trying to come up with the hardest thing in the world for me to write. ^_^;; Ah well. I threw in some 1xR just cuz I'm a 1xR shipper and cuz I couldn't help it. Enjoy, and please review!!

****

But a Faint Memory

By Shi no Tenshi

He was tall, handsome, smart, kind, basically everything a girl could ask for. Goddamn it, Noin was a lucky woman. Every time he smiles at her, kisses her, hugs her…it gives me this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Noin. She's like the sister I've never had. I remember that day when she came back to Earth for a visit…with him. She was in his arms, sort of, and….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The shuttle-port bustled with activity, as vacationers, businessmen (and women, mind you), and politicians fought for moving space. The air inside was as musty as an old sewer. Luckily, Noin's private shuttle landed in the reserved Preventors docking bay. The sky was as blue as…his eyes, save for a single cloud lounging lazily in the east. A cool breeze blew through, clearing all the mustiness of the port away, leaving the oxygen outside pure and crisp.

Relena, Heero, and I watched the giant vehicle descend slowly to the ground, its wheels bouncing off the ground once before settling itself comfortably on the asphalt. 'He's lost his touch,' I thought, amused. I twirled a lock of my already twisty hair around my fingers and bit my lip. 'Here he comes…'

Relena was there because her brother was arriving from Mars. Heero was there because not only was he her bodyguard, he was her fiancé. I was there on the excuse that I was a Preventor big shot, second in command only to Lady Une herself, and needed to be present 'to ensure the proficiency of the arrival.' Obviously, all I actually wanted to do was to just catch a glimpse of him.

The hatch opened, and I held my breath. Noin stepped out first, grinning from ear to ear, followed by his Royal Highness, Milliardo Peacecraft. He moved so gracefully, climbing out of the cockpit. Flicking a stray lock of platinum blonde hair out of his face, he bent and picked Noin up by her arms and flung her over his shoulder like a rag doll. A well loved rag doll, that is. Noin's laughter floated through the air as she pounded on his back in mock anger. However, had she wanted to, she could have easily gotten herself out of such an…undignified position.

As the pair made their way down the ramp, I felt my eyes tinge green with jealousy. Life could be so unfair sometimes. Greetings and hugs were exchanged, and in Heero and Milliardo's case, glares and stiff handshakes, and we left for Relena's mansion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sally. Sally! You stupid woman, always daydreaming when you should be working!"

The sharp piercing voice of my partner broke me out of my reverie. I opened my eyes to see Wufei's worried face peering down at me. The moment he saw me come back to the here and now, he reverted back to his usual scowling appearance. Wufei was like that. He cared, but you just weren't allowed to know that.

"You are at the _office_ not in _bed_!" he bellowed. "I already finished all my paperwork. If you want to get home on time, get a move on it!"

He stomped out of my cubicle with something under his arm, leaving me to wonder what it was and what he was doing in my workspace in the first place. I turned to look at the stack of papers before me, and realized it had decreased by half. _'So _that's_ what he had…'_ I smiled at myself and reached under my desk for a picture of Milliardo that I'd kept practically forever. I gave it one tiny kiss goodbye before ripping it in half and tossing it in the trash. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was time to move on. Sally (Mrs. Sally Chang in two weeks) knew that, so she left her paperwork as it was and strolled to the next cubicle. Dragging her future husband, yelling and flailing his arms, out the door, she stuffed him into her car and drove off into the sunset for a long deserved _romantic vacation_. Milliardo Peacecraft was no longer a distraction to her. Nothing but a friend and a faint memory.


End file.
